Gaurded!
by Shirley Kil
Summary: SSA David Rossi finds himself under attack by an unknown assailant with ties to militant group from his days as a Marine.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

"Have you lost your mind?"

Olivia Bachman grinned. She expected this reaction. The truth was she relished it. There were two reasons she never allowed anyone close enough to gauge her reactions. The first – it kept her alive, and the second – it kept the walls she built around heart in place.

She looked at the man taking up most of the room in the passenger seat of her Bugatti Veyron. His six foot three frame of solid muscle was folded in the compact vehicle at an awkward angle.

He was miserable, and he was worried.

"Olivia." He tapped the report she'd given him earlier. "I don't like this. I don't like it at all."

She watched as he rubbed the stubble on his chin and wondered how long it been since he slept – or shaved. In their business, most of the time, both were considered a luxury. The majority of their assignments had them covered in mud, blood and camouflage face paint.

"Mark." She replied, teasing her CO and friend by using the same tone he did. Formality in their unit was only for the brass. Here, they were family and so much more. Anyone in her unit would die to save the other. That kind of bond allowed the military formality to slip and in its place a reverence that transcended friendship.

The somberness of her voice and the scowl on her face achieved the desired effect.

He smiled and shifted in his seat. "You know for a car that cost 1.2 million, this is the most uncomfortable thing I've ever been in!"

Olivia laughed. "Come on man," she teased, "it's not built so much for comfort as it is speed."

She listened to him as he grumbled beneath his breath.

"Ya wanna test it? We could go for a spin. I think it clocks out at around 253 mph."

Mark stared at her and for a long time neither of them spoke. The clouds in the distance rumbled and the apple blossoms of the trees lining the street bathed the area in a shower of pink flowers.

"I don't even want to know how you know that," he said with a laugh.

She focused on the mailbox of the home she'd been sent to watch.

D. Rossi.

A light went on across the street and their playfulness ended.

"He's on the move." Mark announced.

Olivia sat up. This was her assignment?

There was only one word to describe a man like him.

Damn.

He walked with a confidence that was genuine. His dark blue shirt accented the deep brown skin tone of his Italian ancestry. This was David Rossi? Olivia did a mental check list of what she knew about him. Married three times, multi-published author and millionaire; decorated Marine, and an impeccable record at the FBI.

"So that's _the_ David Rossi?" It was more a statement than a question.

Mark tapped the folder again, "Olivia this isn't some terrorist or spy. David Rossi is the best at what he does. He's…"

Olivia turned to look at her companion. She rarely heard this much respect in his voice. This agent was different, and if her boss admired him so much, she better pay attention.

She watched as her target picked up his morning paper.

The neighborhood reeked of money. Her sports car went virtually unnoticed here. Fortunately for her, last night one of Rossi's neighbors had a very loud and very long party. Olivia simply pulled up alongside the other imported vehicles and waited.

She watched as Rossi pulled out of the drive and headed to the interstate for Quantico. She waited until he stopped at the street sign and signaled, then turned the ignition. She loved the feel of the engine as it roared to life. She'd catch him in less than fifteen minutes.

"I get it Mark. Kid gloves – Rossi is on the A-list."

Mark opened the door and unfolded his frame from the car. He turned and ducked his head back in just as the rain began to beat against the windshield.

"I'm telling you Olivia, screw this up and there'll be hell to pay."

"Understood," she answered watching her assignment leave in the early pre-dawn. She reached under her shoulder and pulled the Barretta from its harness. She checked the clip, and chambered a bullet.

Mark slapped the folder against the seat, snapping her attention back to him.

"Olivia, be careful. You're the best operative I have, but David Rossi might just give you a run for your money."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Olivia kept to one lane but far enough back that she still had a clear view of Rossi' SUV.

She checked her review mirror. She'd picked up a tail as she made the entrance ramp. It was a white utility van, with two occupants in the front. She watched as the passenger turned towards the back of the van which meant only one thing – he was talking to someone.

That changed the numbers and changed the way she'd have to handle things.

She watched as Rossi changed lanes and she eased over to do the same. Her friends in the van right behind her.

Olivia reached across the console, into the passenger seat and picked up her Barretta. The car was great for chasing down bad guys, but Mark had been right – there was little room for maneuverability in it.

The van behind her began picking up speed and flew past her in a blur. They positioned themselves in front of Rossi's car. The back doors swung open and two men in ski masks stood with M16's aimed at Rossi.

Everything moved in slow motion as Olivia began relying on her training. In her mind she had the target, adjusted for speed and wind, and calculated for distance. The reality was things were happening in a split second.

Olivia hit the button on the steering wheel to lower her window and positioned her gun through it. She eased the accelerator down and maneuvered to the right side of Rossi's SUV and fired.

One assailant fell backward into the van.

The other turned his rifle towards her and she fired again.

This one fell forward and onto the hood of David's car.

Tires squealed and metal crunch as vehicles behind them tried to avoid flying bullets.

The van sped off and Olivia pursued.

She glanced in her rearview mirror. Rossi had managed to avoid the guy she'd put on his hood and pull over to the emergency lane. The lady behind him hadn't been so lucky.

The only harm Olivia could see was a shattered windshield and some major rear end damaged to his SUV.

Olivia revved the engine to life as she followed the would be attackers.

The specially engineered radio came to life as she downshifted and weaved in and out of traffic.

"Olivia?"

It was Mark.

To anyone else the radio would have appeared ordinary, but in reality it was her very own Bond-mobile with all the features of the spy vehicles one saw in the movies.

Olivia positioned herself between the van and a Mom with a toddler in the car seat, as she watched the passenger near the driver pick up his friends weapon.

"Two down, two to go." She said in the general direction of the radio.

"Our target?"

Olivia laughed, "Probably cursing a blue streak about now, but other than a busted windshield and damaged fender, he's fine."

She squeezed off a round and watched the surprise on the militants face as he realized she'd shot his hand on purpose. She wanted him alive. He threw the gun down and scrambled his way back to his seat.

"Are you still in pursuit?"

Olivia frowned at the radio. Of course she was still in pursuit! When had she ever let anyone get away?

"Olivia, you listen to me. You get that pretty little ass of yours back to your target! Now," Mark's voice was a deep growl, "he's unprotected while you're out playing cowboys and Indians."

She watched the van as it made a hasty exit and she eased her window up. She didn't like this.

It wasn't that she was being order off a chase, well it mostly wasn't about being order off the chase, but she _had_ left Rossi alone. That wasn't like her, but still something else bothered her.

David Rossi was perfectly capable of taking care of himself. His service record practically screamed _bad ass._

He'd handled himself with expertise when the van doors opened and he was being shot at. The way he positioned his car during the shoot-out indicated he knew what to do to keep himself and those behind him safe.

Olivia slowed and made the next exit ramp. She circled back and eased her way into the stalled traffic. The closer she got to the scene, the more things decelerated until finally she wasn't moving.

Olivia didn't mind, she had a clear view of Rossi as he spoke with a police officer.

Mark's voice broke the silence.

"You have a visual?"  
She pushed the safety on her gun and slid it back into her shoulder harness.

"You know I do."

Mark would have tracking satellites linked up by now and she had no doubt somewhere in space some multi-million dollar piece of equipment was at this moment, lighting up like a Christmas tree.

"There may be…" Mark began.

Olivia cut him off, "I'm on it Mark. David Rossi is in sight…"

She swallowed.

Now she remembered what it was that troubled her as she followed the van.

"Good. Let me be clear, Olivia. You are not to let David Rossi out of your sight." Mark barked.

Olivia closed her eyes; when she sped past David in pursuit of his attackers she'd glanced in her rearview mirror and saw him standing there, hands on his hips, watching her speed away.

She opened her eyes.

He was standing outside her car, hands on his hips, staring in at her.

This was not going to be pretty.

He tapped on the hood.

"Okay lady, you wanna get out or do I drag you out!"

Olivia might not know how this mission would end, but one thing she knew with absolute certainty.

David Rossi was pissed.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Olivia eased out of her car and leaned against the door as she crossed her arms. She'd managed to zip up her jacket before getting out and hoped it was bulky enough to hide her weapon.

"Just what the hell was that all about?" Rossi stood toe-to-toe with her.

She could feel the heat from his anger, but the closeness did allowed a better view of the man she'd been tailing for the past week. His goatee was peppered with gray and around his dark brown eyes she could see a few laugh-lines. Sexy didn't cover David Rossi.

Olivia inhaled deeply. His aftershave was French, unless she totally missed her guess.

"Amouage Die Pour Homme," she inhaled again, stepping closer, her mouth inches from his ear as she whispered, "Two-hundred and fifty dollars an ounce." She smiled up at him, "But I must say on you," she stepped back and allowed herself a slow cursory view of a really gorgeous man, "On you, Agent Rossi – it's worth every penny."

There was a sparkle in his eyes as he reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder. His arm slid slowly down the sleeve of her jacket, stopping at her elbow. He reached under her arm and tapped the outline of her shoulder harness. "Barretta, 92 series Aluminum checkered grips with a trident logo."

She laughed, "Touché."

The officer he'd been talking with earlier made his way over to them, "Ugh…excuse me, Agent Rossi?"

David stepped away and Olivia bit her lip. She had no doubt if she moved David Rossi would be on her in a heartbeat. She grinned. That might not be such a bad thing.

Olivia paid little attention to the conversation between the two. The paperwork between Rossi and the Virginia PD was his problem.

None of that was as important as the shell casing lying six inches from her foot.

The assailants hadn't used M16's? The casing was clearly from an IMI Galil, which meant Israeli black market. Of course it was an easy mistake; the two were similar in style and make.

"Okay, what's going through that pretty head of yours?"

Olivia flinched. Her mind was racing. She watched in the distance as Rossi's SUV was attached to a tow truck.

"Looks like you need a ride, Agent Rossi." She pushed herself away from the Veryon and picked up the casing.

Rossi eased around her car and opened the door, he stopped before getting in, "You want to tell me who you are and how you just happened to save my life?"

Olivia opened her door. She fingered the shell casing and flipped it toward Rossi.

He caught it with one hand.

"You want to tell me why a group of militant assassins, with black market IMI Galil's are trying to kill you?  
Neither of them spoke.

They got in the car and waited as a uniformed officer directed them into the slow moving traffic.

"Quantico?" Olivia asked as she navigated through the bottleneck of cars.

David shook his head. "Would FBI headquarters intimidate you into telling me the truth?"

Olivia laughed, "Probably not."

Whether he was content to let her maneuver through the mess on the interstate without peppering her with questions or whether he was contemplating his next reply, Olivia wasn't sure, but she was glad for the peace and quiet.

She made the next exit ramp and found a quiet park. The rain had picked up and the park was deserted.

She turned and waited until Rossi faced her.

"Who sent you?" He asked quietly.

"You know I can't tell you, but I have been authorized to inform you that as of 0500 you Agent David Rossi are guarded."

Olivia waited.

David looked out at the deserted swings and merry-go-rounds, "Shit."

Olivia nodded, "Yep, that just about covers it," she replied.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Olivia started out of the car and Rossi followed. She'd seen the green flash of light under the pavilion from one of her team members and knew the parameter was safe.

She shook out the rain droplets from her hair and unzipped the leather jacket as she watched Rossi spear his fingers through his own hair.

Olivia watched as he took in the Barretta in her holster. He swatted as a fly intent on exploring a nearby trash can buzzed by him.

"Look," she began, "I know you have questions, but I'm not high enough on the food chain to answer them."

Rossi eased himself on one of the corner of a large wooden picnic table. His relaxed manner was sexy as hell. "Then perhaps you should take me to who is."

Olivia swore beneath her breath. She was on a job, and Rossi was off limits – yet there was something about him that drew her in. His relaxed manner was unnerving, and when he looked at her she could practically feel her resolve melting.

She watched as Mark made his way across the park and under the shelter.

"Nice day," he announced as the rain began in earnest again.

Rossi stood and put out his, "For SEALS," he replied.

Olivia waited. Rossi still knew code. The Corp had trained him well.

Mark grinned and took his hand. "Dave, it's good to see you again."

The two men slapped each other on the shoulder and Olivia pulled out her cell phone. Reunions weren't her thing. She hit the solitaire AP and began sliding cards across the light blue screen.

"You want to tell me what's going on here, Mark?" Rossi asked.

Mark shook his head, "That's not the David Rossi I remember. What was it you use to tell me? Getting shot at was like riding a rollercoaster? The adrenaline wouldn't stop until the ride or the gunfire did?

Rossi laughed, "Yeah well, I'm older and wiser now."

Mark nodded, "Aren't we all?" There was a long moment of silence between the two men and Olivia wondered what memory they were secretly sharing.

Mark leaned against the table across from his friend. The joviality vanished as he began, "Do you remember when your unit went up against that group of militants near Israel?"

Even without looking, Olivia could feel the change in atmosphere between them.

"I remember."

Olivia remained focused on her phone but something in Rossi' tone sent a shiver of fear down her spine.

"Olivia was…" Mark paused before continuing, "...activated and came across this." Mark handed him the folder he'd reviewed in her car earlier this morning.

"And by activated you mean she was on another assignment." Rossi opened the folder and Olivia snapped her phone closed. She kept her facial features neutral, but she couldn't help the glow of satisfaction as Rossi' eyebrows shot upward.

He glanced up and locked eyes with hers.

"I didn't know Alpha Force had become so…progressive. Last time I was there Uncle Sam had a strict policy regarding female recruits."

Olivia fought the urge to tell him off. That was the reaction Rossi was hoping for. She wanted to tell him a lot of things had changed since the old timers were in charge, but she remained calm.

Mark tried unsuccessfully to wipe the grin off his face.

"Yeah well Dave, Alpha tends to recruit the best now– no matter what gender they are."

"Or what species," Olivia spoke quietly.

David laughed. "Touché," he replied.

Mark inhaled and the laughter was gone, after all they _were_ on a mission and Olivia fell silent.

"Look Dave, you know this group better than anyone. I don't have to tell you they have the power and the money to back up this threat." Mark waved his hand in her direction, "It's just damn lucky Olivia found out about this. You could be dead."

Olivia watched as David glanced at the data she'd given Mark.

"Who's claiming responsibility for this?"

She pulled a jump drive from her jacket pocket and tossed it toward him.

He caught it and grinned. "Have you notice you're always throwing things at me?"

"You might want to be careful then, Dave." Mark glanced her way.

"Oh? And why is that?" Dave asked.

Olivia bent and pulled a Hibben Triple Throwing knife from a Velcro catch around her ankle. She spun around and threw the knife; the tip of the blade pinning the fly he'd swatted at earlier to the wooden bench near his hip.

Rossi looked at the knife and back at her. "Thanks for the warning." He told Mark.

He looked back at the folder and she watched as he rubbed his hand over his goatee. He stared out at the deserted park in silence.

Olivia recognized the expression on his face. He'd loss someone in Israel. Someone close. The painful look was followed by one of resolution. He looked at Mark, then at her and back at the jump drive.

The word المحارب was etched on the plastic.

He looked up at her. "Do you mind telling me how the hell did you get Intel from the Warriors?"


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

"Exactly how rich are you?" Olivia asked as she stood in the middle of Rossi's living room.

Olivia had to use every trick she could think of, not to respond to the impish little-boy grin on Rossi's face as she looked at his home.

The trip from the park had been a quiet one.

Mark had been clear. David Rossi was in danger and she was here to protect him.

She could feel him watching her, so she focused her attention on the floor to ceiling bookcase on the far wall of the spacious room. She loved books and Rossi had all her favorites. Faulkner, Woolf, Whitman, Twain, Poe…were all here living on his shelves. She pulled a worn copy of Pride and Prejudice from its home and raised an eyebrow at her host.

"Jane Austin?"

Rossi had been busy at the bar since inviting her in and joined her, a scotch and soda in one hand and a whiskey sour in the other.

He handed her the scotch and took the book from her.

"Not making time for romance should be the eighth deadly sin as far as I'm concerned."

He motioned her to the antique sofa as he settled in the worn weather recliner across from her.

Olivia could imagine him here, on days much like this one, with the rain beating out a soft rhythm against the window. She could picture him with a book in one hand, a drink in the other and a cigar smoldering in the ash tray enjoying a peaceful day at home.

Olivia quickly shook the image from her head. Rossi was watching and waiting.

She had played this same game a thousand times. Never speak first – let your opponent make the first mistake.

She sipped her drink as she gazed at a large painting above the fireplace.

"I recognize a replica when I see it, but I must say," she motioned to the painting, "I'm impressed."

Rossi smiled, "I always like the Post-Impressionist paintings. That is one of my favorites."

Olivia nodded. C**é**zanne rendition of The Card Players somehow belonged here. She knew enough to know that even replica's cost a small fortune.

"Tell me Olivia, how did you end up with Mark in Alpha Force?"

Olivia thought for a moment. The story was a long one and full of the details of her life she vigorously avoided.

She smiled and shrugged, "Just lucky, I guess."

Rossi shook his head, "Ugh-ugh. I'm a target, I have Intel on this mission and if we're going to work together, I want to know more about you."

She took a deep breath. He was playing hardball. She could too.

"Come on Rossi. You were Alpha; you know the type of soldier the Force recruits."

"Oh I know you wouldn't be here if you weren't the best of the best," he leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees, "I also know what you have to give up for Alpha Force."

Olivia downed her drink and set the glass down with a "thud" on a nearby end table as she leaned forward mimicking his actions. Their hands were a breath away from touching as she looked him in the eye.

"You're right. The Force requires sacrifice."

She paused, waiting until the only sound in the room came from a clock ticking nearby.

His brown eyes hardened as he leaned closer in.

His voice softened, "I'm waiting."

Olivia didn't blink, "You first."


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

"I guess what I gave up has a lot to do with why I was shot at this morning."

Olivia eased back into the soft cushions of the sofa. She waited as he downed the rest of his drink and took the empty glasses back to the bar and refilled them.

"Alpha had Intel on a group of militia who had designed a new strand of anthrax."

Olivia sipped the drink he handed her. Chasing Intel on various threats to the U.S. was nothing new – her team did it every day.

"Mark and I had infiltrated a camp near the town of Arbil."

Olivia sat up, "That's near the border between Iraq and Iran."

He stood and walked to the window. The rain a steady stream against the pane; normally her first order of business would have been to secure the house and lower the blinds but she knew Mark had a team of expert snipers trained on the house. Anyone lining up a kill shot on the outside chance David Rossi might step into view would be dead before they could pull the trigger.

"Arbil is known for two things –training militia and sex slaves."

"Sex slaves?" Olivia felt bile rising in her throat, "You're kidding right?"

Rossi shook his head, "Afraid not."

Olivia watched as the memory of that mission washed over his face. This had been different. There was a definite chill in the air, despite the warmth of the scotch he'd given her.

"Our contact was a young Iranian woman named FiyA. She was to get us in the compound, help set the explosives, and get us out."

Olivia felt her stomach tighten. Had he broke the cardinal rule and fell in love with an informant?

"Imagine our surprise when FiyA showed up at the rendezvous point seven months pregnant."

Olivia felt her jaw unhinge, she whistled long and slow. "What did you do?"

Rossi shook his head, "What could we do? She continued to," he hesitated," She continued to _satisfy_ them and we completed the mission."

Olivia shook her head, "So…what happened to FiyA?" She knew one thing in the short time she'd been with this man – he completed his missions.

"The bastards beat her so badly she went into labor, then dumped her in the desert for the animals to find."

Olivia bit her bottom lip. She'd seen some of the worst things humanity could do to each other since joining Alfa, but crimes against children and defenseless women still made her blood boil.

Rossi's voice softened to a whisper. "Mark and I managed to find her but…"

"But?"

He turned and focused on something in the next room. "She delivered a healthy baby girl."

Olivia let out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

"To this day I don't know how we managed to get out. I swear Mark made a deal with God or something."

Olivia had a new respect for this man; getting a new mother and her baby through enemy lines when stealth meant the difference between life and death?

"So how did you do it? I mean a crying baby, a weak woman and militia surrounding you? Damn Rossi, I'm impressed."

He shook his head, "Mark and I found an elderly woman who took the child in. Somehow, Mark convinced her to meet us at a hospital, while we finished up. I brought her home. I had some friends who were looking to adopt with the political clout to cut through the red tape."

Olivia watched him shrug.

"FiyA gave up her child?"

"She was holding her daughter when…"

Olivia waited.

He turned and locked eyes with her, "She died."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Olivia turned into the private drive leading up to the even more private airport. She glanced at the man sitting next to her. Last night, after their talk, she'd flopped across the king size bed in one of the many guest rooms he'd offered and watched the ceiling fan rotate as she went over his story.

There was something he hadn't told her about the night FiyA had died. A secret he was keeping and one that after all these years still pierced his heart. She thought of calling Mark, but if it were a shared secret between the two men, he might yank her from this mission. The thought of someone else guarding David Rossi didn't set well with her. This was something she'd have to learn on her own.

In the early morning hours she'd finally fallen asleep with the image of David Rossi comforting a newborn. Somehow that image made him sexier than he'd ever been.

She stopped the car and jumped out, tossing the keys to Mark as she and Rossi made their way to the jet.

"Okay you two," Mark handed each of them a dark blue folder. Unlike official government issued documents Alpha had no insignia, code or lettering on anything directly tied to the organization. On paper they simply didn't exist. "Maggie is living in Louisiana with her husband and three kids. She knows nothing about her real mother as far as we can tell."

Olivia watched as David shifted his weight from one leg to another.

"Protection?" Rossi looked at his friend.

Mark nodded. "All covert of course, but if anyone makes a move on her or her family…" he let the sentence trail off and Olivia knew her team had orders to shoot to kill.

She glanced at the folder, pointed to the open door of the jet, "You tagging along for this one?"

Mark shook his head. "No, but I'll have eyes and ears on both of you."

Olivia nodded and took the steps two at a time, Rossi on her heels. There was nothing more to say. Details would be discussed in the privacy of the jet. She turned before ducking inside, "Mark!"

He glanced up at them and Olivia grinned, "Take care of my car, and try to keep her under 100."

Mark made a universal sign telling her exactly what he thought about her remark and Olivia heard Rossi's laughter as she made her way inside.

They seated themselves and the plane reached cruising altitude in a matter of minutes. Olivia opened the folder. The hairs on her neck prickled and rose. Something was up.

Olivia tried to concentrate on the folder but David Rossi had zeroed in on her every move. Olivia could count on one hand how many times someone had made her feel uneasy, but Rossi could do it with ease.

"Looks like your anthrax friends are at it again." Olivia sighed. As far as she was concerned, anthrax was the cowards' way of murder. Not that she had done her fair share of killing, but she had never liked it, not like some of the more gung-ho colleagues she worked with. Killing was a waste, a necessary one at times – but still a waste as far as she was concerned.

She looked up, and met his gaze.

"Tell me something," his tone sent the warning bells off inside her head.

She waited.

"How did Mark recruit you to Alpha?

Olivia felt a lump instantly form in her throat. She swallowed, "I'm good at my…"

He tossed the folder into the seat next to him, "Bullshit! Don't give me the company line, Olivia." He leaned in closer, "How does a beautiful, intelligent woman with a world of possibilities end up here?"

Fear danced along her spine. She couldn't speak.

"Your world was debutante balls and yachts, dinners and luncheons with kings and queens, a pedigree to be envied."

She sucked in a breath.

"So how the hell did you wind up here?"

She waited until her heart began a more natural rhythm, and then looked down at the trembling folder she held. "You've been talking to your friend Garcia."

He didn't deny it, nor did he acknowledge it and Olivia put another mental tick mark on his side. She hadn't even realized she was keeping score until now and she had to admit David Rossi's side had more points on it than her own.

For now.

She glanced out the window at a sea of white clouds. Her heart ached and it took her a moment before she could say, "That lifestyle wasn't for me, and when I left, it was with the understanding that I could never return."

Rossi rubbed his hand over his goatee, "Shit."

Olivia nodded, "That just about covers it."

He smiled at her, "Seems we're destined to repeat ourselves."

Olivia looked at the words swimming on the pages she held. She couldn't let him see how much this hurt. "God I hope not," she replied.


	8. Chapter 8

If Olivia had one gift it was her ability to read people. More than once the instinct had saved her life. Even now she could sense the unease in her companion. David Rossi had been too calm and much too quiet ever since their arrival at the park, where Intel had informed them of Maggie's location.

They made their way to a picnic table and sat watching quietly as Maggie supervised her daughter's activities. It was a birthday party with ten squealing young girls laughing and running around the park.

Olivia studied Rossi in her peripheral vision as memories washed over his face. There were painfully ones that caused his brown eyes to mist and blink rapidly and then there were other memories that caused the corners of his mouth to rise ever so slightly.

Her senses went on alert.

She scanned the crowded park. A fellow agent caught her eye as he pushed back the baseball cap he wore and wiped a bead of perspiration from his brow.

Something wasn't right. The hairs on the back of her neck began to tingle and rise. Danger – was…she glanced at the far tree-lined area separating the park from a strip-mall and caught the sun's reflection off something very shiny. A scope?

Olivia swatted at a non-existent bug to alert the agent. He zeroed in on Maggie and her daughter moving closer as he pretended to talk on his phone.

"What's going on?" Rossi asked.

"I don't have time to explain, but the guy in the red baseball cap is Alpha. Stay close and casually move nearer to Maggie. We don't want to alert her, but we definitely don't want to alert whoever is here trying to harm her. I need you to back my guy up." She rose slowly. "And Rossi, don't get lost – we're not 100% sure they're here for her."

He wiped his hand over his goatee and nodded. The danger could very well be for him, but Olivia could see his concern wasn't for his own safety – just Maggie and her daughter.

There were vending machines near a public restroom and she pretending to dig for change in her jeans. The building was the nearest thing to the trees. Once at the vending machines she could easily duck out of sight.

The sun had reflected off something, and until she knew if it were an assassin or just some kid's toy she wasn't taking any chances.

Once she was out-of-sight, she move around the building and eased into the trees.

She had her target in sight within minutes. He was dressed in camouflage, definitely of mid-eastern decent. Olivia felt no relief when she saw what she'd thought to be a gun turned out to be camera.

Her instructions had been clear.

Protect David Rossi.

She slipped up behind the man and placed a knife against his throat.

"The next words out of your mouth are going to be who sent you," she whispered against his ear.

"I cannot," he stood perfectly still.

Olivia pushed the point of the blade into the area just left of his carotid artery, the tip produced a small drop of deep red blood.

He still didn't move but repeated, "I cannot!"

Olivia tightened her grip on his throat, "Him or her?"

For a moment she felt his confusion as his hands steadied around the camera.

She pushed deeper with the knife.

In one swift movement he dropped the camera and grabbed her knife, pushing it deep into his own throat.

In a matter of minutes he lay in a heap at her feet.

Olivia picked up the camera, the sound of a rustling leaves made her drop to her knees, Glock drawn and at the ready.

David Rossi raised his hands in surrender. "Take it easy – it's me!"

Olivia relaxed and took a deep breath as she holstered her weapon. "You know you really shouldn't do that."

"You think?" he studied the man in a bloody heap.

Olivia shook her head, "Not me, he pushed the knife in himself." She picked up the camera.

"Rather die than face whoever's behind this, huh?" Rossi nodded at the camera, "What's that?"

Olivia opened her cell. She punched in the numbers a bit too forcefully. She had hoped to have more data on the guy to give the clean-up crew.

"Alpha-two," she watched as Rossi bent to examine the body. "Clean-up at this local," she pressed an app that looked like any normal GPS. This one however, could pin point a gnat on the other side of the world.

Rossi rose, "So was it me or her?" he asked.

Olivia made her way towards the nearest opening, "I don't know but I'm betting this," she held up the camera, "will give us an idea."


	9. Chapter 9

Olivia fanned the photos out across the small table of her hotel room.

This didn't make any sense. Her Intel clearly indicated the Warriors were on the move and their number one target was David Rossi.

The knock at her door caused her to jump.

Damn.

She was Alpha. Alpha squad didn't jump.

She glanced at the photos and back at the closed door. Taking a deep breath, she opened it without unlatching the security chain.

Rossi had wanted to double check the security around Maggie and after talking with Mark, they agreed that with enough agents it would be safe.

It had given Olivia enough time to analyze the contents of the camera.

"So, did you have enough time to develop the photos?" Rossi walked past her carrying a large bag of what Olivia was guessing to be take-out and a bottle of wine.

"You are old-school, Agent Rossi." She smiled as the aroma of parmesan and what looked to be pancetta filled the room.

He grinned, "Oh really? How's so?"

She picked up the camera. "No film – it's all digital, all you need is a computer and fairly decent printer."

He pulled the chair out and motioned her to sit. In less than three minutes, he'd pulled together a meal fit for a queen. She sat down and waited as he poured the wine and took the chair across from her.

"I'm impressed, Rossi," she told him.

"What, because I can put together a decent take-out dinner, that's hardly enough reason to be impressed."

Olivia swallowed the smile that bubbled inside. "I'm not that easy," she answered and lifted her glass.

"Darn," Rossi lifted his glass and touched hers.

They ate in silence, but when he pulled out the tiramisu, Olivia sighed.

"Okay, how did you know?" She watched as a mischievous smile spread across face.

"It's chocolate, liquor and Italian." He shrugged, "I took a shot."

Olivia laughed. "I don't buy that for a minute."

Olivia felt it then. A change was taking place in their relationship – one she wasn't sure she wanted.

Silence filled the room.

Olivia cleared her throat of the sudden lump that threaten to block off her airway.

She glanced at the bed. Suddenly the only thing she could think of was pulling David Rossi into that bed and quenching the burning desire that began when he'd stood in front of her car.

Something about this man unnerved her.

Something about him made her very aware of every need she'd pushed aside.

"I think you should know, I was probably given some bad Intel." She kept her eyes on the photographs. If she looked at him, she might just play out the fantasy dancing around in her head.

"Oh?"

Olivia knew he was keeping his reply brief. He wanted her to look at him. Every instinct inside her told her so.

She stood. She had to take control of this situation. If she didn't she might break the number one rule of Alpha. _Don't get personally involved._

She grabbed a handful of the enlarged snapshots and handed them to him.

For one second that felt like an eternity their eyes met. He held her gaze, searching for that instant when her resolve would melt.

Olivia kept her expression neutral.

Time ticked by.

He pulled and she let go of the photographs.

"What the hell?" He said as he glanced at them.

Olivia sighed and sat down.

"It would seem Maggie isn't the target." Olivia watched as he flipped through the pictures.

He rose and began going over the few left on the bed.

"We knew I could be, but this?"

He walked over to her and pulled her up to face him.

Olivia felt something inside her stir as she looked into his eyes.

"Olivia," he whispered, "Why are you a target too?"


	10. Chapter 10

Olivia flipped through the photos one at a time.

There was a picture of her, shooting the assailants in the van, a picture of her watching Rossi's house, and one of the two of them just before boarding the plane to Louisiana.

She had to think.

Rossi, had to pace.

The small hotel room wasn't conducive to either.

"Who is watching _**you**_ watch _**me**_?" David had stopped and was pointing at the photos she held.

"I've got a better question," Olivia calculated how easy it would be, given Rossi's close vicinity to the bed, to knock him off his feet and land him in the middle of the double bed.

"Really? What would that be?" he asked.

Olivia stood and turned to cautiously peer through a small opening in the curtains.

She sighed. She didn't mind being in the middle of a gun fight with a knife, but she did mind dragging someone else along.

She turned to face the man who was slowly chipping away at her heart of ice. "Why?"

Rossi speared his fingers through his hair and Olivia bit her tongue – damn! She wanted to do that.

Double damn.

She shouldn't be thinking about that.

She stared at the photo in her hand.

And stopped.

"What is it?" Rossi was beside her now.

"Exactly where was this taken?" She pushed the picture out to him, but he didn't take it, instead he stood by her side and looked over her shoulder.

The heat from his body, mixed with her own blatant desires made it almost impossible for her to breathe.

"That was taken the afternoon I phoned Strauss to tell her I was returning to the BAU."

"So whoever has been following you, has been watching you since your return to Quantico?"

Rossi swept up the remaining photos from the table, "So it seems." He began flipping through them and stopped, "Where were you when this was taken?"

Olivia stared. "Afghanistan."

She ignored the way his eyebrow lifted, unsure if he were surprised or impressed.

"And this?" he held up another picture.

"Italy," she rubbed her thigh. The bullet wound had only grazed her hip, but every time she thought about it, the scar burned like hell.

She had been avoiding eye contact, when his silence jerked her attention from their work.

"How bad?" the deep baritone soften and filled the room with all the things Olivia avoided. Care, concern and the most mind numbing of all – respect.

She looked up, and he jerked his head toward her hand where she still was unconsciously rubbing the scar.

She stopped, "It's nothing – just a flesh wound."

In two steps he was in front. He tugged her chin until she was looking at him.

"Are you going to tell me the truth or should I just look for myself?"

Olivia felt her inside turn to jell-o.

She tugged her chin free and with a bravado she didn't really feel asked, "I didn't know we were comparing war wounds here, Agent Rossi. Shouldn't we start with yours?"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

David Rossi's lips were a mere breath away from hers when the crack of the hotel window and a bullet buzzed by them.

Olivia knew it was totally naive to think she might actually make good on the fantasies she was having about Rossi.

She pushed him aside only to have him shield her body with his.

"Rossi, just what the hell do you think you're doing? She edged her way to the wall next to the window.

He stared at her and shook his head, his weapon at the ready. "What am I doing? Lady, I was about to ask you the same thing!"

Another bullet pinged through the glass.

They were effectively pinned down.

"I can draw his fire," she told him, "You can get a shot."

He looked at her and shook his head, "I'll draw the fire – _**YOU**_ get the shot!"

Olivia swallowed her first sarcastic remark. Rossi was in danger and arguing over who took the risk of getting shot wasn't going to do her any good. "Deal – but so help me Rossi if you don't take the kill shot…"

He snorted. "Woman, who do you think you're talking to?"

Olivia smiled.

He stared at her. "You said that on purpose!"

Olivia chuckled, "Damn right!" She popped up beneath the curtains as David took his shot. In less than a second, the gunman lay behind the surveillance van in the parking lot.

The hotel was on the outskirts of New Orleans, and the seedier side of town. Their exchange of gunfire was so common in the area it barely stirred any curiosity from the few occupants.

Together they made their way towards the dead man. Two agents lay with their throats slashed in the open van.

Olivia eased the gunman over so they could get a look at him.

"Israeli," Rossi told her.

Olivia glanced around the area. A curtain moved in one of the upper rooms.

Just then another door slammed.

"Sounds like they came loaded for bear," Olivia yelled as they ducked for cover.

From around the corner they could hear two men talking in Arabic.

She watched as Rossi bristled.

A shot caught the edge of the fender where Rossi was crouched.

"So much for your romantic dinner," Olivia winked at him.

He grinned as he chambered a bullet. "Not having fun?"

"I'll say one thing for you," she worked the chamber of her own gun.

Rossi pressed his back against the van, as their visitors opened fire, "What's that?"

"You're never boring."

They hadn't exchanged rounds long when things suddenly got very quiet.

Olivia slid another clip in.

Rossi indicated he was going to make his way around the van and get eyes on their target.

Olivia grabbed his arm and shook her head. There was no way she could let him out of her sight. If something happened to him it would mean her ass. Besides she would never forgive herself.

They sat pressed against the van as the silence ticked on.

"Any guesses on what our friends out there are up too?" he whispered.

"Yeah-reinforcements," She answered. She smiled as Rossi cursed beneath his breath.

"You know two can play at this game." She reached up and kissed his cheek, "Cover me, gorgeous."

With that she rolled out from the van and toward another vehicle. At this vantage point she still had a clear view of Rossi and a better angle at the gunmen.

Rossi fired as more shots rang out, giving her the cover she needed. She pulled her cell and began shouting coordinates.

"How long before help arrives," Rossi yelled between the ping and pop of the gunfire surrounding them.

Olivia ejected a clip and slid another in its place; she fired in the direction of the assailants and watched as at least one of the men fell.

She grinned, "Why? Aren't you having fun?"

While she couldn't hear it, she was absolutely certain Rossi was cursing again. He fired and his target landed face down in the dirt. He waited as another bullet grazed his cover.

Olivia knew she had to get a clear shot. At least out here, she was back in her element. "You're a tough date, David Rossi!"

He rolled his eyes, "How did you become such a smartass?"

"How did you recognize the trait?"

It was at that moment Olivia realized; only David Rossi could laugh in the middle of a gun fight.

"Relax," she jerked her head, motioning to a line of buildings in the distance behind them, "the Calvary's here."

A large shadow passed overhead as the sleek line of a Blackhawk helicopter flew in.

Rossi looked at her and back at the copter as it sped overhead; then back at her.

"What the hell was that?" He yelled.

"A favor," she yelled back.

Another bullet pinged against the van. The assailants were attempting to leave when the Blackhawk opened fire. None of them made it.

Olivia waved as the sleek machine flew back into the distant.

Rossi stared after it, "Do I even want to know?" He asked.

Olivia shook her head, and made a mental tic mark on her side, "Probably not."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Mark sighed.

Olivia swallowed the lump in her throat. This wasn't good.

He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and steepled his fingers.

Oh, this was going to be very bad.

Olivia tossed a couple of remarks around in her head– all of which played out with Mark firing her.

When the agents Mark sent to wipe up the mess in the parking lot, relayed what happened, Mark took the first flight into New Orleans and sequestered them in another hotel.

Neither of them was to move until he got there.

Rossi had helped himself to the bar and was casually leaning against it, sipping his drink.

Olivia realized Rossi no longer answered to the same authority Mark did, but damn if he couldn't at least _look_ worried. It struck a nerve with her as how calm this man could be when all hell was breaking loose.

She watched as Mark punched the air in her general direction with his finger.

"Olivia, I swear if you weren't the best damn agent I had…a Blackhawk? Really? Do you have any idea of the shit that is about to hit the fan?"

Olivia glanced at Rossi.

Mark stood. "Don't look to him to rescue you;" he stood and turned, and throwing up both hands, looked at his friend, "You're in just as much trouble as she is."

Olivia admired the way Rossi eased away from the bar. Like a man confident in the situation before him.

His calm manner settled over the room like a balm, "Mark, we took out four assailants. Bad guys zero, good guys" he winked at her, "and good gals four."

Mark looked like he would explode and Olivia defensively took a step back.

"Bad…zero….good…_WHAT_?" Mark spun around and Olivia swallowed - again.

Oh, this was going to be very, very, bad.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" The control in his voice was forced.

"He's a good shot?" Olivia shrugged. At this point nothing she said or did was going to help the situation.

Rossi laughed, "Well thank you, and by the way – so are you."

Mark vibrated with anger.

Rossi placed a hand on the shoulder of his friend.

"Mark, you know what we're up against here. The Warriors are mercenaries with the means to take out entire cities. Their intent is to invent airborne toxins that attach themselves to common viruses and by the time you realize you're not dealing with the common cold – it's too late. Do you really think if we'd let any one of them live they would have told us anything?"

"Well we'll never know _**now**_, will we?" Mark sighed. "Dave, you know there is no one else on earth I respect more, but next time a little less drama?"

David laughed, "You're sister said I had a flair for dramatics."

Mark nodded.

Olivia was once again left out of the conversation between the two friends, but that was okay. Right now she couldn't speak if she'd wanted to.

Rossi had been married to Mark's sister? Where was _**that**_ tidbit of information when she'd been poking into his life?

A knock at the door and Olivia drew her weapon. She eased her way on the opposite side of the door as Mark asked, "Yes?"

"Carlton," the voice said and Olivia holstered her gun.

Carlton McGregor stood about six two. He had been a Marine sharp shooter and rumor had it, he had so many kills accredited to his record, many questioned the accuracy of the count – until they saw him in action.

Olivia liked Carlton. He was strictly business without so much as a whisper of a sense of humor but when you were in a dangerous situation, he was the man you wanted at your back.

He nodded in her direction and walked up to Rossi.

"Colonel Rossi?"

Rossi nodded.

"Sir, it's an honor to meet you. One hears a lot about David Rossi in the Corp." He extended his hand.

Rossi took the proffered hand, "I've heard a few things about you too, Corporal."

Carlton only nodded. He turned to Mark.

"One of the men had this on him," he pulled a gold and red matchbook from his jacket and handed it to Mark.

"The Caravan Club," Mark took the matchbook, looked at it and tossed it to David. "What the hell is that?"

Olivia needed a drink, and she moved passed Rossi and began filling a glass with ice. "It's an exclusive men's club located off Bourbon Street." She poured herself two fingers of the expensive scotch she found. "It's popular with a lot rich oil tycoons and sheiks from the middle east." She swirled the amber liquid over the ice before taking a sip.

Rossi turned to stare at her, "And you know that…how exactly?"

Olivia just grinned.

Mark cleared his throat, "Can we get in?" he asked to know one in particular.

Olivia tried to imitate Rossi's relaxed manner, but the piercing look Mark gave her melted any chance of pulling it off.

"I have a friend, works at the floral shop on the corner. She has connection." Olivia downed the rest of the drink and reached for her cell, "We could hold up in the apartment above her shop," she looked at Rossi, "and she could work on getting you in."

Mark was already against it.

"No. Olivia if Dave's a target he'd be a sitting duck. No, we can't risk it."

Olivia watched as Rossi developed his own agenda.

"How well do you know this friend?" he asked her.

"I trust her with my life, why? What do you have in mind?"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Olivia bent to hug her friend.

Connie had taught her everything she knew about Alpha Force. She'd welcomed Olivia like she were her own daughter and together they'd made one hell of a team. Until the night a drug cartel sent them a calling card – one that cost Connie her ability to walk and sent Olivia to a remote medical facility in Italy to recover.

She bent down, eye-level and smiled at her friend.

"Connie, it's good to see you again."

Connie smiled.

She'd once told Olivia the only thing she truly hated about being in the wheelchair was the fact she was always looking up at people.

From that point on, Olivia made it a point to be at eye level with her.

"Girl, you look like hell! What have you been up to?" Connie winked at her, "And do you know you have one hell-uv-a good-looking man trailing behind you?"

Rossi stepped up and taking a cue from her, bent to one knee, "Thank you, good to know someone appreciates me." He said, winking at Connie. "David Rossi." He told her by way of introduction.

Connie shook her head, "Oh, I know who you are Agent Rossi. News travels discreetly – but quickly here." She grabbed the wheels of her chair and turned, "Liv, honey - you've been at this too long if you don't take advantage of what's behind you."

Following her mentor, Olivia rolled her eyes upward at the ceiling, "One smartass I can handle, but what did I ever do to deserve two?"

Connie turned to look at her, "Do you really a list?"

Olivia quickly shook her head. She could readily admit that a lot of the karma that came her way she probably deserved.

Connie laughed and Rossi joined her. He grabbed the chair and pushed her towards the back of the flower shop. The two were acting as if they were the oldest of friends.

Olivia tagged behind the two, glad her friend was having so much fun. It was good to see Connie smile. The last report she'd received from Connie's doctors had shown lead poisoning had begun to develop and surgery was not an option.

Connie didn't have much time.

Olivia perched on a stool as Connie picked up a bouquet of flowers. The roses and baby's breath were streaming to form a cascade of white flowers and lace. It was obviously for a wedding.

Connie smiled, "Not your style – is it?" She winked at Rossi.

Olivia shook her head. "You know I love to watch you do," Olivia pointed to the flowers, "this, but you'll never have to worry about doing one of those for me."

"Not the settling down type?" Rossi asked.

Olivia shook her head and shot Connie a look demanding her silence.

Connie ignored her and motion David to the bench behind him, "Agent Rossi if you want to win her heart with flowers, I suggest you start with those."

"CONNIE!" Olivia jumped from her perch.

The bell above Connie's shop jingled and she excused herself to check on her customer.

Rossi had picked up the small bunch of tiny blue flowers and turned to stare at her.

Olivia fingered the abandoned floral arrangement and toyed with the lace ribbons.

"Forget-me-nots?" Rossi asked.

Olivia shrugged. "They're small, not showy and I like the color." She answered trying to hide her true feelings about the tiny flowers. She was a kick-ass Alpha Force operative for a top secret branch of the government that people were better off not knowing existed.

And she had a soft spot for a small blue flower.

Rossi pulled one from the bunch and handed it to her.

"They suit you," he said. He bent and whispered as Connie began making her way back, "And who could ever forget you?"

Olivia felt the tingle of his words travel along her spine.

"That," Connie began, "was my contact." She looked at Rossi.

He was back to business and Olivia wondered why he chose the life of an FBI agent. Alpha Force was more his style. Sure there was probably a great deal of satisfaction in chasing down serial killers, but Rossi was at home with every situation they'd been in so far. Olivia made a mental note to find out more.

"And?" Rossi leaned against a table stacked with vases.

Connie handed him a small gold card, no bigger than a matchbook. "Show this to the man at the door. I'm told it will get you a table near the entrance. The downstairs is used mostly for less than legal business deals. They keep up the appearance of a private club with loud eastern music and food. The upstairs is where they keep their sexual favors. Women are too doped up to know what they are doing or what's being done to them. If I were you Agent Rossi, I'd make sure my back stayed against the wall."

"I will." Rossi fingered the shiny card. "What about the Warriors?"

Connie lifted her body and repositioned it in her chair. The last time Olivia talked to her she'd mentioned the pressure points, which came from sitting too long, were getting more and more unbearable.

"Tonight they're shopping for…customers. Apparently you," she pointed to Rossi, "stumbled into their lab…what…twenty something years ago." Connie turned and looked at Olivia, "And that last assignment of yours in Afghanistan…"

Olivia flinched.

"Don't worry, I'm not about to spill the beans about your assignment, but the Warriors were convinced that assignment brought you a little too close to their anthrax operations. They leaked the info about Rossi, and have been watching the two of you ever since."

"But why the pictures from the past," Rossi crossed his arms, lost in thought.

Olivia turned to Connie. "They had snapshots of Rossi before joining the bureau and one of me in Italy."

Connie shrugged, "A decoy, maybe? Hell you can do just about anything with Photoshop these days."

"So this was all a plan to get the two of us together?" Rossi swiped his goatee.

"Why?" Olivia asked. "If they wanted to find out what we both knew, wouldn't it have been easier to keep us apart?"

Connie shook her head, "Maybe, but my guess is they wanted to kill you both together."

"Two birds – one stone," Rossi offered.

Olivia felt the oxygen leave her lungs.

There was no way he was walking into that club alone and there was only one way she could get in.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

Olivia rotated her hips, the music picked up as her body fell in time with the dun-tekka-dun-tekka of the drums. She moved closer and closer to her target table. Four vials lay on the corner. Obviously not the real thing, probably just a sample of what the Warriors could do.

She avoided looking in Rossi's direction, but that didn't mean he wasn't madder than hell. She could feel his anger and she was nowhere near him.

She couldn't show up as his date and it wasn't a custom among the men here to include women in their dealings.

That left her two choices.

Either join the women upstairs or –

She was grateful for once in her life for the nine years of dance her mother forced her to take. Her mother tried in vain to teach her to be a lady – but even then Olivia enjoyed a tomboy lifestyle.

Olivia agreed to the lessons only if she was allowed to choose which style of dance. Much to her mother's vehement protests, Olivia chose the one dance that practically give her prim and proper mother a coronary.

Never in a million years would she have ever thought the time she spent in belly dancing class would ever pay off.

Olivia lifted the sheer veil to her face and smiled at the operatives. The heavy make-up, the wig and the skimpy costume kept every man's eyes on the heavily beaded bra that pushed her breasts up and out, not to mention the extremely low skirt that jingled with coins and glass beads every time she moved.

Their conversation stopped as she tossed the veil high in the air and turned around before it fell gracefully back into her hands.

She kept her eyes focused on the veil, but when she turned, she used the soft, billowy fabric of her skirt to hide her hand as she swept up one vial. She began to shimmy closer and closer to one of the men. She began a series of hip lifts and drops keeping their focus on the coins and beads of the lavishly ornamental costume. Faster and faster she moved her hips in rhythm to the drums, the coins shimmied in the soft lights.

She made her way around the room, stopping briefly at each table.

The music stopped.

She stood in front of Rossi's table.

Zaghareets filled the air. The high-pitch yells were a custom among the culture when groups were gathered.

Rossi stood and pulled her toward the stairwell leading her upstairs. Any visitor would think he was there to take advantage of her.

Once upstairs he pulled his jacket off and wrapped it around her. "Can you climb in that thing?" he pointed to the skirt.

Olivia bent over, and grabbing the back of the skirt pulled up the edge and tucked it in top of the coin belt effectively turning the skirt into harem style pants.

Rossi shook his head.

Together they found the fire escape and climbed down into the alleyway behind the club.

Carlton was waiting. Olivia looked at the motorcycle Carlton had with him.

"I don't do motorcycle's." She watched Rossi.

He took the extra helmet Carlton had brought with him and handed it to her.

He looked at Carlton. "Everything set?"

Carlton nodded. "When they start looking for you, they'll hit a cold trail leading to an empty hotel room at the Omni Royale."

"Good."

Olivia watched as Rossi straddled the MV-Augusta F4CC. Olivia didn't like motorcycles, even if it was the most expensive bike in the world, and even if David Rossi did look sexier than hell on it, she still didn't like them. No - assassins she could handle – motorcycles not so much.

She shook her head, "No way. I'm not getting on that thing."

Even as she said it, she knew it was a battle she wasn't going to win.

Carlton took the helmet from her and promptly placed it on her head.

He looked at Rossi who nodded as he kicked the motor into life.

Carlton picked her up and sat her on the back.

"I'd hold on if I were you."


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER FIFTEEN (for those of you who've been asking me when these two are going to get together...)

"Why?"

Olivia felt her stomach tighten. This was dangerous territory. "What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

For the first time in her life, Olivia didn't have a quick response.

David placed his hands on her shoulders and slowly turned her towards him. The ride back to the tiny one-bedroom apartment over Connie's business had been a winding series of turns as Rossi made sure they didn't have a tail.

He had been unusually quiet.

Now he wanted answers.

"Why do you push the edge? What are you trying to prove, Olivia?"

She gasped. It was the first time he'd called her by her name.

"You're beautiful, and intelligent and highly successful – it's as if you were running from the devil himself."

Olivia focused her attention on a button on his shirt. She whispered, "As silly as it may sound, I want to leave something behind, David. I'm alone and for the most part I like it that way. But there is a very selfish part of me that wants to leave something meaningful behind. I know women with successful careers, children, and families left to remember them when they're gone." She sighed, "I guess I just want the same thing, even if it is just a black-out line or two in some governmental folder."

She watched his chest rise and fall as he took a deep breath.

"I understand about leaving something behind."

For a long time the silence ticked by until he tilted her chin upward, forcing her to make eye contact.

"Oh Olivia, don't you know?" his thumb gently caressed her chin.

Her resolve began to melt.

His lips were close to hers.

"Olivia," he whispered against her skin, "you don't have to try so hard. You're one in a million and will always be remembered simply by being who you are right now – a strong courageous woman."

She trembled and felt his arms tighten around her.

"Kiss me, Olivia."

The words started a fire low in her belly and she clung to him for dear life.

She pulled him closer, exploring his lips, his mouth, and the sweet taste of him. He was a man confident enough in who he was to let her take the first steps. She moaned softly as his beard brushed against her skin.

Her pulse quickened when his lips trailed a path against her throat. He flicked the clasp of the jeweled bra of her costume. Within seconds it landed at her feet.

His mouth, wet with heat and vibrating with a reckless need traveled downward over her body.

Her hands trembled as she speared her fingers through his hair.

There was no madness to his lovemaking, no hurried urgency.

He pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her waist. His hands lingered on her hips, while his mouth covered hers in a kiss filled with promise. His tongue swept over her lips and she opened herself to his gentle exploration. She pressed her body against his, embracing the heat of him. His hands pushed deep into her hair, angling her mouth to deepen the kiss.

When he released her lips she was breathless from the intensity.

"What the hell were you thinking getting that close to those men? Don't you know you made yourself an easy target?"

Olivia felt the anger of his words flow through her, but it was the deep-seeded fear sparkling in his eyes that set her body on fire.

"What if…" he took a deep breath and let the sentence trail off. His eyes telling her the thought was too horrible to voice.

He pulled her close, her cheek rested against his chest, his chin balanced gently on top of her head, "Promise me you won't do that again."

Olivia stood still listening to the pounding of his heart, wondering if he could feel hers. Something in his voice shook her to her core.

"I don't make promises I can't keep, David." She felt him tense, "It was instinct."

He pulled her away, just enough to look into her eyes.

She whispered, "But I will promise you that I'll guard you with my life."

He held her gaze.

"There's only one thing inherently instinctual, Olivia."

She trembled as he tightened his hold on her.

His mouth touched hers again, and she melted against him.

"I thought I was going to lose you." His kisses burned against her throat.

She wanted to speak, but there were no words left to say.

He picked her up, and gently placed her on the bed.

"Don't ever scare me like that again," he whispered.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

Last night had been the fantasy – today was the reality.

She sat across the work bench as Connie began to work on yet another arrangement.

"The lab ran the sample," Connie announced.

"And?" Olivia didn't look at her friend – the moment she did Connie would know Olivia had broken the carnal rule of Alpha Force.

She was involved with David Rossi, and God help her she wanted to continue to be involved with him.

There was a long silence.

"I heard about your performance last night."

Olivia tried to laugh it off, "Well I haven't danced in quite some time – thought I'd give it a go – see what I remembered."

Connie sat down a pair of wire snips with a thud. "From what I hear – you remembered a lot. What possessed you to go in like that? Mark is fit to be tied and it may just cost you your…" Connie pushed her way towards Olivia's chair.

"Oh my god, Olivia." Connie placed her hand on Olivia's knee, "Please tell me you haven't fallen in love with David Rossi?"

Olivia shrugged, "I don't know, Connie. Last night…"

Connie cut her off.

"Last night?" Connie blew out a long breath, "What are you going to do?"

Olivia bit her lip. What was she going to do?

"Oh my god, Olivia." Connie patted knee, "You're _**involved **_with David Rossi?"

Olivia shrugged, "I don't know, Connie. Last night…"

Connie cut her off.

"Last night?" Connie blew out a long breath.

"Good morning."

Olivia turned. David Rossi stood propped in the doorway, freshly showered and sexier than ever.

He looked like the cat who swallowed the canary.

Olivia shook her head. She wasn't entirely thrilled that in this scenario, _**she**_ was the canary.

David had found the coffee pot and was busy pouring himself a cup. He gestured at her, "Coffee?"

"No, thank you." She took a deep breath, "Connie has some Intel on the lab results from the vial we retrieved."

Connie took the hint.

"It's viral." She positioned her chair between Olivia's seat and David's.

"Go on." Rossi encouraged.

"It can attach to any virus, but it was designed to mimic the flu. Headache, muscle fatigue, coughs – but," Connie picked up her work again, "in less than twenty-four hours and even with immediate medical attention, the victim is dead. By the time they reach help, they've infected half a dozen more people."

Olivia watched as Connie's fingers twisted the ribbon in her hand into a bow.

"Antidote?" She asked.

Connie shook her head. "If they have one – they're not sharing. We have our lab guys working on it. Mark seems to think that now they know we have it, they'll toss this one and start on another."

Olivia felt a tingle rise along her neck.

Something wasn't right.

She glanced around the room, easing her way toward the front of the store.

"Olivia?" Connie asked.

Olivia reached down to the Velcro strap around her ankle and pulled one of her knives from the case.

She motioned for Rossi to cover Connie.

The room filled with gunfire.

Olivia found one assassin and threw her blade, it landed deep and just below his ribcage.

She turned in time to see David pull Connie from the chair and under a large cooler filled with plants. He tossed a barretta across the room.

Olivia caught it and eased her way from the workroom towards the front.

A shadow moved just to right, and she fired.

He fell with a thud.

She moved around the glass filled room.

"All clear," she yelled.

David ran into the room. He looked at the two dead men and back at her.

"I don't suppose they were here to buy flowers?"

Olivia shook her head and smiled.

He made his way towards her.

Olivia watched as the knife victim moved.

She ran towards David, pushing him out of the way, and fired.

Something was wrong.

David was holding her.

Something was very, very wrong.


	17. Epilog

Epilog

Aaron watched as the flag was presented to Rossi.

There was a reverence here that existed nowhere else. Mark had kept him informed of the basics of the mission. He was absolutely certain most of the need-to-know information had been left out. Aaron knew from the moment they first met, there were secrets David Rossi would take to his grave.

He watched as the small group gathered around the casket stood with military stiffness and control; fellow soldiers in the battle between right and wrong.

With each crack of gunfire the group's rigidity became more and more intensified.

Dave's jaw hardened when the soft strands of taps echoed across the hills of Arlington National Cemetery.

This one was special to his friend, and that made her special to him.

Aaron waited as the crowd slowly made their way back to the awaiting limo's and cars.

He found his way to the casket and stood beside his friend.

"How special was she?"

Aaron watched the man who taught him so much about…everything. David Rossi had mentored him when he was new to the FBI, sat with him after the divorce, and listened to him on the nights when Haley's death was more than he could bear. He even helped coach Jack's soccer team when Aaron knew he could have been doing a thousand other more interesting things.

There was a crack in his voice as he answered, "She was," he inhaled deeply, "Unforgettable."

Aaron turned and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I'll wait for you at the car."

Rossi clenched his teeth.

"I'll never forget you, Olivia. You were one in a million, baby." He turned to see Aaron waiting at the limousine. He kissed the pedals of the forget-me-not and laid it on the mahogany casket. Resting his hand on the polished wood before turning to leave he whispered, "_Never_."


End file.
